Revenge Is Always Sweeter The Second Time Around
by Oceansportrait
Summary: Spike gets called names for being short; Lita helps him get revenge on those who wronged him.


****

Chapter 1

"Hey shortcake, want to borrow my stiletto heels?" Trish Stratus snickered, turning back to Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler. Stacy Keibler whispered something to the two, pointing in Spike's way, and the three broke out in giggles.

Spike ignored the name-calling, not giving them even a glance as he passed by them. He tried to not let their cruelty get to him, but it was hard. The wrestlers all made fun of him ever since he joined the federation, and the women wrestlers seemed to be of no exception either. It seemed harder and harder for him to get up each day; he wished he could just pull his blanket over his head and block himself away from life.

It wasn't his fault that he was shorter than the average wrestler. Did he ask to be this small? He tried to be friendly; he really had; though after countless attempts, he simply gave up. The others just couldn't see past the way he looked. The wrestlers made the one place he thought he could call home a living hell.

He almost froze when he saw the familiar set of blonde curls, though he willed himself to keep walking. He gazed sadly at Molly who had her back turned to him. Molly, he thought she was the one person who he could trust to see past his exterior, but she broke his heart just like the rest. He had only caught a sight of Molly's true self far too late for him to turn back. In the end, it was Molly, who had dropped him like a hot iron.

Spike didn't have to be a genius to know whom Molly was talking to. Jeff Hardy.

__

He's 10 times the man you'll ever be. Her words had cut deep, he loved her, he had entrusted her as the keeper of his heart, believing like a naïve fool that she would not go and do with it like the rest had done with it.

The only thing that set him apart from the jealous, bitter ex-boyfriends, was that he felt no anger towards Molly. All he felt was numbness, a big gaping hole in his heart where Molly's love should have been held. He couldn't blame her for going and finding someone else. The jokes and the wisecracks, anyone would have cracked under the pressure.

But, oh, what he would have done to receive just one more kiss, one more loving glance, one more moment with Molly…

Molly's halo of blonde hair moved sideways as Molly caught sight of Spike. Her sky blue eyes widened, the hue settling to a shade of hate, yet wanting at the same time. She lowered her eyes so that her eyelashes blocked the bluriness that had begun to arise.

Molly turned back to Jeff, desperate to distract herself from her tears.

Spike raised her head, hopeful that Molly would look at him. Molly roamed her eyes across the room, her eyes settling to Spike. Her eyes changed to an unreadable emotion, Molly quickly turning back to her conversation with Jeff. His hopes fell deeper down his soul. He should have known, she would never have broken up with him if she had wanted him.

He passed by, quietly swearing at himself under his breath for doing such a stupid move. Could he have been more obvious that he still hadn't mended his broken heart? His own mix of self-pity and frustrations set plant a seed of hate to begin growing in his heart…..

****

Chapter 2

Spike had received word from one of the federation's workers that Lita had wanted to see him. He had no idea why, she had never shown any signs that he had existed before.

__

Maybe she just wants me to go over to her locker room so she can make fun of me like the rest

He thought bitterly. The words repeated in his mind, the words going across the darkened clouds, clearing enough for him to understand. He shook his head, this wasn't how he thought, he was always the one to think the best of someone, not right out call them a bully for something they've never done…

Spike cleared his thoughts from his mind when he knocked on Lita's locker room. He waited several seconds before realizing no one would answer. He turned the doorknob slowly, surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped inside, the locker room was pitch dark. He closed the door behind him when a bright light showered the room. He squinted to the sudden light to try to put together the image of the person in front of him.

"Well, well, Spike Dudley, you finally showed up. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, I guess curiosity really did kill the cat." Lita laughed, sitting down on the couch and putting her legs up on the leg rest, an alcohol drink in her grasp.

His eyes narrowed, he had never had fondness for alcohol, and he wasn't willing to make an exception this time. "Are you drunk Lita?"

She rolled her eyes. "No father, I haven't even opened the bottle yet." She gestured to the cork still on the bottle. She shifted her body so her face was facing his. "I've been hearing some of the insults going around backstage about you, I'm not saying I haven't tipped in a few insults of my own.." Spike winced. "Oh don't worry Spike, my insults were no where near as bad as some backstage talk went."

"So is this what you made me come here to do? Listen as you say that basically everyone in the federation hates me and that I should quit?"

Lita smirked in amusement, "Of course not, I made you come here to make a…shall we say…deal with you. Now what's the thing that you want more than life itself?"

__

Molly. He instinctively thought, but shook the thought out of his mind. "For everyone to stop hating me."

She put the bottle down onto the table loudly causing him to step back. "No, you want Molly."

Spike's eyes widened. How'd she know?

Lita smiled at Spike's naïveness. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought it to be. "And I want Molly's belt. Now that belt is going to get me as the most influential woman wrestler around. I'm willing to help you get Molly back if you help me get that belt away from her." She held her hand out.

__

Play with fire and you'll get burnt. Lita's red hair reminded him of fire. Could he trust Lita? She had told him herself she had been insulting him from time to time, though Molly was enough to go through any kind of humiliation for…

"If being burnt means getting back Molly, anything."

Spike shook her hand.

"Welcome to my world Spike, you'll always be burnt in life, so you might as well make the burn count."

TBC….


End file.
